Not Tonight
by DarkLink107
Summary: Yaoi. Dark Link x Link. Link gets home from a stressful day of playing hero, only to find a shadow who had been waiting all day for some fun.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Legend of Zelda, Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo do_. However, this fanfiction belongs to intemptesta nox and me, suckah!

**Rated:** Pirates say, "ARRRRRRR!"

**Pairing:** Dark Link x Link

**Title:** "Not Tonight…" Oneshot!

THIS IS A GIFT/KIRIBAN FOR A GIRL OVER AT DEVIANTART WHO GOT MY 5,000 HIT BACK IN AUGUST! **GOD BLESS YOU, INTEMPTESTA NOX!**

**Warning: **THIS IS **YAOI**. GRAPHIC **YAOI**. **_ YAOI. YAOI. YAOI._**

**  
**

**

* * *

**

"Goddesses," Link sighed shutting the door behind him and walking into his rented room of the Kakariko Inn. Slowly, he trudged to the lone bed in the room, taking off his cap in the process, and started to fumble with his belt.

"How about I help you with that?" A sly and husky voice breathed against the fair elf's ear. Arms encircled the elf from behind and a couple of tanned hands found Link's belt. "I've been waiting…" There was a smirk in the dark voice, and an undertone of desire, telling the Hylian just what the owner had been waiting for.

However, the blonde stopped the shadow at the wrists and turned his head to look behind him. "Not tonight, Dark," he said irritably, "I just ran around this entire kingdom delivering goods and I'm exhausted."

Dark Link, his eyes narrowing to slits of malicious ruby, kept his hands where they were. Smirking, he said, "You don't have to do anything. I'll do all the work." He whispered hotly into the elf's ear, the tip of his tongue tracing the rim of the blonde's elfin ear. "Like I always do."

Link shivered under touch and turned to nuzzle his face against his shadow's own. The blonde then leaned in at an angle and pushed his lips against Dark Link's. "Mmm, I told you," he said, in between kisses and sucking of the brunette's lower lip. "Not tonight." With that, the Hylian detached himself from the shadow and made his way over to the bed, sitting down and lifting one leg on his knee to remove his boot.

The shadow's eyes darkened dangerously, the lack of attention Link was giving him tonight didn't please him. He had waited, and he 'never' waited for anything. A fake smile crept up on his lips, and he moved to sit down beside Link, his low-lidded eyes gazing at the elf's lap.

"…Fine." he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, but even though he had said so, his tone told the hero that refusing him was 'far' from fine, and he'd better make it up to him before his mood worsened.

At that, the hands shifting the boots off froze and blue eyes shot up to glare at his companion's glowing red ones. They stared at each other for a moment longer until Link kicked off his other boot with his foot, and turned his body so that he was giving the shadow his full attention. "What…" he said cautiously, "Do you want a quick suck off?" The Hylian's hands started reaching for the other's belt. "But then to bed, okay? Please, Dark…"

The dark elf raised his hand, completely ignoring Link's plea. His hand found its way around the elf's back and into his hair, fingers curling roughly into the blonde locks, his eyes narrowed with furious desire. "I've waited for you for several hours, and you think 'that' will satisfy me?" He said, his voice, low, yet so filled with cold fury that shouting was unnecessary. "You say you're tired," His lips formed into a vicious smile, "Well, so am I – Tired of your constant WHINING." As he spoke the last disapproving word, he shoved the elf down roughly, one hand on his throat. "I'll have you, whether you like it or not."

"Bastard," Link said, trying to lean deeper into the bed, away from the shadow's grip. "You're a bastard, you know that?"

The shadow didn't seem impressed by the insult. "Maybe so. I can live with being a bastard as long as you're my little whore." His hand, which had been holding the elf down, found its way back into the man's golden hair, his mouth found the other's and forced it open, tongue sliding into the elf's moist mouth, while his free hand skillfully opened the blonde's belt. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way – I enjoy both." He whispered against the other's bruised lips, his voice urgent. He wanted it 'now'. "I can use this belt to keep you still, or you can simply be a good boy and let me do as I please."

The Hylian gritted his teeth, contemplating his options and finally settling with a low growl and moving his arms around off the shadow's chest and instead gripping his shoulders. He pulled the brunette down onto him, moving his lips to the other's neck and sucking on it annoyingly. As his kisses got firmer, Link moved his arms around Dark Link's neck, "Don't," he said, his kisses turning into nips and bites, "Call me a whore."

Dark Link smirked, "But, Link…" The blonde's belt hit the wooden floor; a reminder that it still was there and that he would use it if he had to. "..That's what you are." He undressed the Hylian slowly, giving him a false sense of security as his tanned hands brushed over Link's milky white chest. "You love this. You want me to be rough. You provoke me, hoping that I'll molest you. You're a whore but you're not just 'any' whore. You are 'my' whore." He ran his tongue over his teeth, "And you 'know' I don't like it when you bite like that." His hand tightened in the blonde's hair. "You're an elf. Not a dog."

The Hero grunted at the hair pull. "Don't flatter yourself so much," he said, his eyes briefly landing on the belt on the floor. "If you think I try to provoke you, then you have a bigger ego than I thought." Link moved to make work of the shadow's own belt, lifting the notches so he could slide it off of his dark counterpart. "I'm only doing this because you can't keep your dick to yourself…you bastard," he added with a smirk and lay back down. He then tugged at the shadow's tunic collar. "Take this off. I hate it when we do it with your clothes still on," he said.

The shadow raised an eyebrow, "Why should I care about what 'you' think?" he said, his voice cold. "If you want me to take your opinions into consideration, you'll have to grow a spine and stop socializing with weak people." He smirked, giving the Hylian a glimpse of his sharp fangs, the look in his eyes clearly saying 'I can bite too, and much harder than you.' "Please me, and I might let you undress me." He said, "Displease me, and you know what'll be in store for you." He bent down, leaning over the fair elf, His hand stroking down his thigh and back up again, never coming close to the area he knew Link 'wanted' him to pay attention to.

"Fine," Link glanced away and muttered something that could have been either 'bastard' or 'master'. He looked back up and glared his eyes glistening. "What do you want me to do?"

Dark Link smirked, "Except to kill every single one of your weak little friends?" He chuckled mirthlessly, and grabbed Link's free hand with his own, so he could move it between his still clothed thighs. "You know what I like," He whispered, cupping the blonde's hand around his arousal. "No pleasure for you, before you pleasure me."

Link snorted, but quietly got up, his tired body half aroused and half thoroughly irritated. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and turned his head back to his companion. "Then sit on the side of the bed," he said, then adding after a few seconds, "Please…"

Dark Link smirked, and did as he had been asked to, but only because he would gain from it, not because Link had asked him to. He moved out of the bed, so he could remove the tight material hugging his legs; letting them slide down slowly down his smooth and tanned skin, knowing very well that Link found him attractive, and enjoying the effect it had on him immensely He sat down on the side of the bed, ruby eyes looking invitingly at the Hylian. "Well…?"

Silently, Link complied and kneeled on the ground, moving in between the shadow's legs and leaning his head down. "I'll wipe that smirk off," was all he muttered before he opened his mouth and slid his tongue down the shadow's member. He brought his left hand to help, massaging the top and rubbing his thumb over the head. Link bent his head further, his hair cascading over the shadow's thighs and brightly contrasting with the other's dark skin. As Dark Link got harder, the Hylian moved his head over to replace his hand. Slowly, Link leaned down to encase the shadow's manhood, while the hand busied itself at the bottom where his lips could not reach. With difficulty, he made an uncomfortable groan in the back of his throat.

Despite his arrogant attitude, it was still impossible to 'not' let the elf know how good he was at what he was doing. He had waited for this, and his mouth deceived the dark elf; rewarding Link with restrained gasps. His hand moved into the Hylian's hair, gripping it tightly as he entered the wet heat of Link's mouth. His tight, flat belly moving rhythmically with each sharp intake of breath, "Mmm." He slowly laid backwards, hand sliding weakly out of the golden hair, his back arching in a frenzy of yearning and wild response, raising to meet the elf's warm mouth.

Link smirked inside. It was only for a glimpse, but he had opened his eyes when the shadow moved beneath him, and through the uncomfortable situation, he felt a strange sense of satisfaction for leveling his partner down to reacting in such a way. As his mouth worked up and down the shadow's erection, his left hand was at work with massaging the brunette's balls. Link's free hand helped steady himself, running his nails lightly on Dark Link's thigh. Soon the Hylian's rhythm quicken, his eyebrows furrowing at the growing burn at the back of his throat. With that, he sped up, roughly rubbing the sensitive flesh to increase the pleasure at a faster pace.

Though lost in pleasure and yearning for release, the shadow willed himself to regain his control. He pushed himself up on his elbows, eyes glazed as he fought for control over his breath, his body now moist. "S-Stop." He said, his hand finding its way back into the Hylian's hair. "That's enough." Now sitting, he used the grip on Link's hair to make him stand up and move into the bed again. "Trying to make me lose control, were you?" He whispered, his mouth capturing the elf's, tasting himself, and drinking the sounds coming from him.

Link deepened the kiss, leaning in and allowing the devil into his mouth, welcoming him really. In his mind, it was an improvement from the bastard's shaft, and with the shadow still in a half daze, he felt a small slip of dominance come into him. He harshly elbowed the arm holding his hair grunting at the soreness left behind. "You don't need to hold me," he said in a husky voice, slightly out of breath from their activities. He smirked through his panting, "I know what you want just as much as you know what I want."

Dark Link lost too much control now to do anything about Link's newfound desire to be more dominant, other than to give him a low, throaty growl; a warning. "Fine." He said, and slid a hand under the Hylian's thigh, so he could lift it. He was slick enough to enter Link without it being painful, and he planned to do so. He positioned himself at Link's entrance, pushing gently at first, giving the blonde a chance to protest if he needed to. He was dominant, but not sadistically so.

"Dark...Stop it," Link said uneasily. He swallowed and pulled back from the shadow. "We already talked about this, you promised." He glared up at the brunette, but didn't try holding back any of the fear he felt at that moment. That bastard should've known by now.

Dark Link sighed, and rolled his eyes. He hadn't forgotten, but he had hoped that Link had.

He moved over to the side of the bed, and grabbed the bag Link had dropped after entering the room, and when he moved back to Link, his fingers were coated it a slick and oily substance. Weapon oil. Organic and affordable. He rubbed some over his arousal, letting out a weak moan as he did so, before he leaned forward again and found Link's lips, kissing him while one of his hands prepared him, and the other moving up and down the Hylian's member; knowing it would be easier for him to relax and enjoy it that way.

Link let out muffled moan, breaking away from the kiss, but barely being able to muster up any words. He instead swung his arms around the shadow's neck. Suddenly, Link tugged roughly at the brunette's collar, trying to bring words together in between moans from Dark Link's handy-work. "Off. N-now." He looked back up at the man through half-lidded eyes and gave a devious, yet submissive smile. "Please?" he added, fully opening his legs and rubbing the shadow's thighs with his calves.

Dark Link smirked, tempted to say no, but he didn't feel like doing it with the tunic on, preferring to have clean clothes to wear when the morning came. He pushed himself up, grabbed the end of the tunic, and pulled it over his head, before throwing it down on the floor. He slid his hand over his own arousal, feeling the warm and throbbing skin against his fingers, before he again positioned himself at the elf's entrance, and this time, knowing that the Hylian needed it too, he thrust his hips forward. Hard.

Link made a high yelp from action, clutching the sheets beneath him so hard that his knuckles turned white. "D-Dark…oh Goddesses," he moaned out, the pain mixing in with the pleasure. The Hylian forced his eyes open to glare up at the shadow, a deep blush already covering his features. "Do it right, D-Dark-aahhhh," he tried to say before a sharp intake of breath. "R-rushing in always made you clumsy."

"Shut up and enjoy it," the dark elf said briskly, and thrust his hips forward, smirking at the writhing Hylian under him. His fingers curled around the elf's arousal, the tip of his thumb teasing the slit as he moved it up and down rhythmically with his thrusts. "You love this, and you know it."

Link tried to snap back with an insult, but all that came out was a groan. He bit down on his lower lip and began moving his hips with the rhythm Dark Link had made. A muffled moan escaped when the brunette hit _the spot_. In a faint corner in the back of Link's mind, that wasn't preoccupied, vaguely wondered how the hell the shadow could get so bitchy over waiting. However, that thought knocked out as Dark Link quickened his pace, causing Link to toss his head back and bite his lips shut.

Dark Link let out a frustrated groan. "No," he said. "Don't." He bent down, hand traveling to the golden hair again, so he could hold the elf still, mouth capturing and tongue sliding into him; opening his mouth. "I want to hear it," he said huskily. "Scream for me." He ran his tongue over Link's lower lip.

With that, the blonde reached up and ran his fingers through the shadow's hair, pulling him down so that their lips crashed together once more. He wrapped his legs around the other's thighs, wincing as he tried to move his tongue into the brunette's mouth for dominance. With every thrust, the heated Hylian rubbed his face against the shadow's. Creeping his eyes opened, he muttered in a hoarse voice, "Make me, Shadow."

Dark Link smirked, low lidded eyes savoring the look on Link's face. "I will." And at those words, the hand that gently had been stroking Link quickened its movements, his thrusts deepened and gained vigor. He bent his head to the milky white chest in front of him, his tongue swirling around an erect nipple, before he closed his mouth around it; teeth giving it the same rough treatment as they had given Link's lips.

A sharp intake of breath and Link was nearing the edge. He inwardly swore at losing so easily, but didn't try to keep in his moans and cries in anymore. His mind and thoughts were clouding to the point of resorting to instincts. "I-I can't," he panted. The Hero took another sharp breath, yelling out Dark Link's name one more time before his back arched.

If Dark Link could, he would have pointed out how easy it was to control the elf, but he was in no position to do so, for the effort of bringing the blonde over the edge had cost him much control. With his lower lip caught between his teeth, he continued thrusting, tension building up in his abdomen, until he couldn't take it anymore; lip bleeding and body tensing up. He cried out, and came, burying himself completely in the Hylian's body one last time, his body shaking violently at the sensation pulsating through him.

His heart beating rapidly, Link shivered at the odd feeling of Dark Link filling him. Once he opened his eyes, his hands found their way to the shadow's face and pulled him over. His tongue lapped over the brunette's lips lazily, wiping away the blood and swallowing the salty, metallic taste. Link then leaned his head against his shadow's, still panting, and mutter, "Dark…get out of me."

Dark Link didn't bother to complain or refuse, but just did as he had been told; he was too tired to argue now, and he had received what he had been waiting for. He pulled out, and pushed himself up, so he could move to lie on his side beside the Hylian instead, breathing heavily, dark banks sticking to his face.

Lying on his back with his head turned to the shadow, Link closed his eyes. He was tired before, exhausted even, but now…Goddesses…

He slowly got up, trying to get into a sitting position but nearly whimpering at the attempt. He frowned and turned his head down to his partner next to him. "I said not tonight," he muttered, getting into the sheets with his back turned to the shadow. "I said I was tired. I even offered to suck you off just so you could go to sleep satisfied." He winced, adjusting his body on the mattress. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day, he knew that already. After a moment, he whispered, "G'night, Dark."

Dark Link, eyes still closed, lay silent, his chest rising and falling slowly for each soft breath. It didn't appear as though he cared if Link was tired or in pain, but when the elf settled beside him, he circled a hand around his waist and pulled him closer, settling his face in the crook of Link's neck. He inhaled the blonde's scent, his hand, now gentle, running through the fair hair he usually was so rough with. "Love you." He said, sounding tired, and while pulling the blanket over them, he made a promise he knew would help the elf sleep comfortably through the night; "I'll help you deliver your things tomorrow." And with those words soothing the Hylian's temper, he let himself fall asleep.

Link followed soon after, giving the shadow's hand a squeeze, a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: **

Again, this all wouldn't have happened without intemptesta nox. Seriously, I've been trying to write this thing for months, and she roleplayed with me and we got it done in two nights!

I did Link's parts while she mastered Dark Link's parts and then allowed me credit to this fanfic. Go see her right now and check out her awesome fanfictions! You can easily find the link to her stuff in my 'Favorite Authors'.

Phew, I'm just so glad that it's finally finished. Now I can go finish up the most recent chapter of my other fic.

LOVE AND REVIEW, EVERYBODY!


End file.
